Mai Mermaid
by Prinsess-Dirtbag
Summary: What if Chloe King held a different story. What if she had to lie for a different reason. What if Alek an Chloe had different secrets, but a bond that can be shared of these secrets. What if they were different, but the same?
1. Mermaid?

**A/N- Hey! This is CandyGarden and I'm starting to make stories in the nine lives of Chloe King Archive. And trust me I am a huge Alek and Chloe shipper, when the show got cancelled I was so devastated. But I know you don't want to read all about my feelings but please check out my story on the Alvin and the chipmunks Archive called 'Its Dance'. So here is my new story. Btw My OC in this chapter is Jamie who is Ashley Tisdale you can see what she looks like on my profile. And you can see how Chloe looks. Chloe doesn't look that different just her hairstyle, and Amy's hairstyle. You can also see how Alek, Jasmine, Jamie, Chloe, and Amy's clothes are and all of their hairstyles. **

_3__rd__ person (2 years ago)_

Chloe was at her locker putting her things away when Amy came rushing over to her almost knocking her over. "Chloe! Have you seen the new student?" she asked. Chloe who really didn't care who the student was said "Not really." "Well come on he's totally hot and very much single at the moment, and he's British! Or Russian… something like that but anyways come on!" she said pulling Chloe in his view. Chloe just stood there looking at him talk to the jockos of the school. "Ok now I see what you mean! But Amy come on, you can't just randomly ask someone out when he just walked into the school!" said Chloe. "Well I guess that rule just slipped out of Jamie's head." Amy said. "Like everything else." Chloe muttered. She and Amy then started to look at Jamie practically throw herself at him. Then Jamie started to ask him out, but to our surprise he looked her up and down then scoffed and said no! Jamie looked pretty surprised but mostly embarrassed. She then started to strut to her class pretending that didn't just happen, or that's not going to be the next gossip for the whole month. Try again!

He then looked at the rest of the girls and stopped when he spotted Chloe. He pushed through all the other girls, then made his way to her. He looked Chloe up and down twice. Mostly to her dislikes and then said in his gorgeous British accent "Hey I'm kinda new here mind to show me around." Amy saw Chloe's face then gently touched her arm. She then took a deep breath, folded her arms, and then very smugly said "I would rather get dragged to hell twice and live a servant to the devil himself for ten years than even think about _showing you around_." Alek still very shocked said "Did I make a bad first impression honey." Chloe said "Don't call me honey." "Ok what did I do?" Alek said amused. Chloe just said "Soon enough you'll be sucked up in the life of being a Jocko and then from the looks of it your ego will grow even bigger." "I don't think my ego could grow any more sweetheart." Alek said. "Cute" said Chloe and then walked away, grabbing Amy's arm Making her follow. And just like Chloe said he did become a Jocko, Actually king of the Jockos and his Ego did grow more, and soon enough he acted as if he owned the school.

_**(2 years later)**__ Chloe's POV_

"Alright now I just have to get dry, run to my mom's house, try not to wake her up, and get dressed all while making sure I get to school on time. Great, I guess my midnight swim was a little longer than I thought." 'Great job Chloe' I thought to myself. When I finished drying I quickly ran to my house, got out the ladder I hid whenever I go out for midnight swims, and got dressed and did my hair.

I heard my mom go downstairs so I quickly ran down the stairs and said a quick goodbye. When I went outside I hid my ladder and walked to get me and Amy a coffee. When I walked outside she was already there waiting for me. That's kinda what we do. We always meet each other at the coffee store.

"Hey got my coffee?" she said. "Yeah, by the way don't you owe me some money?" I said handing the cup to her. Her eyes then went wide and then she said "Oh look my favorite song hehe." She said then turned up 'The Motto'. I just laughed and sung along, only because that was my favorite song too.

Soon we pulled up to school and we were greeted with the stench of microwaveable cafeteria lunch and the sound of joyous lectures of tired teachers…yup that's school for you.

When we came in we went straight for the stairs to talk about random things best friends talk about. When we were in a really good conversation about what happened in our favorite show 'I hate my teenage daughter' the cocky bastered himself had the nerve of bouncing one of his stupid balls on the wall in between us. I was really about throw that ball somewhere when one of his friends accidentally dropped his stupid water on me.

"Thanks a lot!" I said before I ran to the bathroom grabbing Amy.

_Amys POV_

Great high school, home of nothing but despair. Me and Chloe came in and went straight for the stairs. The place where we always go. So while me and Chloe were talking about our favorite show Alek Petrov, no The Alek Petrov went up to us and started to bounce one of his basketball balls between us. If this was anyone other than him I would have been pretty pissed but at the looks of Chloe she was completely annoyed. Not only because of the ball but because of Alek. Chloe isn't exactly fawned of Alek but didn't help when one of his friends spilled water on her. She quickly rushed into the bathroom dragging me along.

_Alek's POV_

"Thanks a lot!" she said before she ran to the bathroom. I quickly glared at Conner before I ran to bathroom door. I heard a loud thud and I heard Amy getting some paper towels but then Chloe said "No, no I got it!" I then knocked on the door and said "Can I come in!" "In the girls bathroom, I think not!" she said but I could tell she was hurrying with something. "Are you okay! I said. "Yeah she's fine just go away!" Amy said. "I didn't ask you I asked Chloe!" I was started to get annoyed. She then came out and said "Yeah I'm fine, don't have to be rude about anything." She said. Then she came out of there like nothing happened.

I quickly grabbed her arm. She then said " Hey what's your problem!" I ignored her and said "What happened in there?" "Um try me drying the water your idiot friend spilled on me." She said like it was the most obvious thing. I was about to ask something else when she quickly got out of my hold, grabbed Amy. She then ran to her homeroom but not before looking back at me.

She had a worried look on her face. I really hate not knowing about things. And since it's going to be bugging me all day I need to figure out what happened. Because something defiantly happened in there, and I intend on finding out exactly what.

**A/N- Hope you guys like this first chapter please read and review! And if you have any questions please comment. I want to hear want good or bad, and what I need to add. Also I might not bring The Order in, but I don't know yet. Oh and don't forget to read my other story on the Alvin and the chipmunks fanfiction. Please review that one to! Bye, until next time! And I promise I will make the actual story longer.**


	2. What the fuck are you?

**Hey guys so sorry for the late chapter so I will try to do as many chapters as I can in a night! I luv you guys so much please stay my wonderful fans!**

_Chloe's POV_

'_Wow that was so close!'_ I thought to myself as I walked out of my class. I began to walk to work since school was now over. I could feel someone's eyes on me but when I turned around no one was there. I then made it all the way to work while speed walking since I was pretty much freaked out. I saw Lana folding some clothes so I went to see if any costumers needed help. I then saw this really cute guy so of course I went to him.

"Hi. Umm do you need any help." I asked. "Uh yeah just an opinion." He said putting on one a hat that had huge cat ears on it. I chuckled. "Umm kind of dorky…you a cat person." I said. "No just cold ears." He said as he looked at me. "I'm Brian." He said as he held out a hand. "Chloe every day from 3 to 6." I said. "Cool maybe I could see you again… at 3 or 6." He said as he left.

Chloe go get some of the group A clothes from the storage." Lana said. "Okay." I said as I walked over to it.

I then was pulled into the old storage room. "Hey what the hell!" I said as the person showed their face. "What the hell do you want!" I screamed at him. He then covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh quiet." He whispered. We were so close that I could see the black outline of his eyes, and how the color of milk chocolate resembles his eye color. "Why did you practically drag me in here?" I whispered to him. "Maybe because I never got to fully apologize about my friend spilling water on you." He whispered to me. I could feel his hands go around my waist. My breath hitched. "Well it's not really you who should be apologizing so I better be going now." I said quickly and turned to leave. "Wait!" he said as he pulled me back to him. "Well I wanted to say sorry anyway." He said. "Why?" I said because now I was truly confused. "Because, maybe I just wanted to hear your voice." He whispered in my ear as his hands found their way to my waist again.

He must have saw that I was speechless because he then began to dip down to kiss me. Once his lips touched mine I felt an instant jump of joy. Our kiss began to become heated. Then his tongue found its way in my mouth and we began make out endlessly. His hands then went lower cupping my ass. I then began to reach in his shirt and roam around his body. We then pulled apart for the lack of air. But when I looked in his eyes they were not the beautiful, milk chocolate eyes I saw earlier they were like cat eyes.

"Al-, Alek." I whispered. "Yes." He said. "Your eyes!" I whispered. Then I saw something else in his eyes… like he remembered something. He then grabbed my hand and led us outside. "Where the fuck are we going Petrov!" I said angry because I wanted to figure out why his eyes were in slits. "Calm down! I need to ask you something." He said leading me in his car. "What!" I yelled. "What the fuck are you!" he yelled back while speeding somewhere…I'm guessing his house.


	3. That bitch Valentina!

**Hey it's me! So I guess I should apologize for my rudeness…so I'm very sorry I haven't been keeping up with my chapters but guess what it's a brand new day and I'm writing for you…so I guess you're welcome! LOL**

_Chloe's POV_

"What the fuck are you!" he said. I then became very quiet as I looked down. "What do you mean." I said as I looked at the road which was pretty hard to do since we were going 50 miles per hour, on a 25 miles per hour road. He then looked at me and his face softened, by that I became very pissed off! I don't need him feeling sorry for me, I don't need him dragging me out of work, and when Lana notices she's going to be pissed the fuck off, and I don't need him driving me to wherever the place he driving to.

"Listen Petrov, first off I don't know what the fuck you're talking about and nor do I care, because you need to tell me something like, oh I don't know. Where were going and why do your fucking eyes change into fucking slits!" I yelled at him. He then started to speed up more, if that's even possible and still didn't answer my question. "Where the fuc-" I started to say but was cut off as he stopped the car. I then looked and saw we were at his apartment building. "Are we going." I muttered as I got out. We then headed inside and got in the elevator. I stood in there playing with a piece of my hair that was getting back to the natural curls. I noticed we were going past level 10. I then asked "How far do we go up."

"Level 18, privacy you know." He said.

"Umm sure…I guess." I said looking at him. He chuckled.

"You know you still haven't answered any of my questions." He said leaning into me.

"You haven't answered any of mine." I said smirking as I leaned in too.

"Well then I can answer any of your questions… at my penthouse." He said leaning in so his lips were just an inch from mine. Man I really don't want to kiss him and I really do…this is hard shit.

"Is that why you took me here to answer my questions or to get answers from me?" I asked as I saw out of the corner of my eye that the doors were about to open.

"Is the reason you came were to get answers from me or to answer my questions." He said about to kiss me.

I then quickly went out of the doors as he closed his eyes. I then rested on the wall as I waited for him to come out. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alek smirking. My mouth literally dropped on the floor. "How did you- is that even- I mean- wow!" I said as he dragged me to his apartment/penthouse door.

_Alek's POV_

I went inside with Chloe. "Valentina, Aunt Val!" I yelled in the room as I went to get an apple. I saw Valentina come in. "Alek who is this." She said referring to Chloe. "Oh this is Chloe." I said simply. "Alek don't test me." she said in a threatening tone. "This is Chloe and I kissed her this afternoon." I said as I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "So you're saying she's Mai." She said examining her. "No I'm saying she didn't die and she's not Mai. Also she refuses tell me what she really is." I said.

"Okay can someone explain? Because right now I have a lot of crazy questions that need some reasonable answers." Chloe said. "Well we need to know some things first." Valentina said. "So earlier at school one of the Jocks spilled some water on her and she fled into the bathroom. I then heard a few things like someone dropping to the floor, a girl getting some paper towels, but she said she got it which I really don't understand. Do you know what this means." I asked Valentina.

_Chloe's POV_

I then looked at them both trying to figure out how to make them stop talking. "STOP! What you're trying to figure out about me is none of your concern you both are…crazy!" I yelled as I got up and went to the door.

"Wait!" Valentina said. I involuntarily turned around "What?" I said annoyed. She went into the kitchen and got something I then closed my eyes and started to calm down. That was until a bucket of water was poured on me. I then opened my eyes and saw Valentina with an empty bucket. _That bitch!_ I thought. Then….


	4. Stayin until when?

**Hey everyone! THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALLL!**

_Chloe's POV_

Then glitter and sparks went around me as I dropped to the floor, clothes replaced with a light pink tail with a green bra. My hair was in the flowy state it was when I got dressed. I then faced Valentina. "What. The. Hell." I said to her throwing a death glare at her. "Just as I suspected. Don't worry we won't tell your secret." She said walking around me. "Why should I believe you out of all people. How do I know that you won't go and tell some fucked up scientist." I said while heating my body up with my heating powers.

"Because." Alek said. I now just noticing him here eyed him up and down as I stood up in my now human form. Alek just stood smirking as he walked up to me. He went behind me and places all my hair on my left shoulder. He then got really close to my face from behind and in a quick movement retracted some claws that grew out of his fingers and placed them at my neck, and held onto my waist so I couldn't move.

"Because I'm not all that human either. I guess that's another thing were good at." He said as he walked to… I'm guessing his room. "Yeah well what else do we have in common?" I asked. "He just stopped at his door then he went into his room.

"So Chloe I have to make an important phone call, would you like to stay here." Valentina offered. "Umm maybe another day, but I'll come over tomorrow if that's good." I said. "Great see you tomorrow." Valentina said as she left.

_Tomorrow morning_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Nooo it can't be morning!" I said as I turned off my alarm clock. I peeked out the covers and indeed it was morning so I got up and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face.

I went in my closet and put on a red short sleeved shirt with black jean shorts that go to my middle thigh. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on silver hoop earrings. Then I put on my black converse. I headed downstairs and saw Meredith sitting at the island. "Bye mom!" I yell as I make my way to the door. "Wait where are you going in that." She asks me. "Oh! School duh!" I say as I again make way to the door.

"No wait! Not in that outfit." She says to me. "Oh come on mom! I'm not a child anymore." I say as I kiss her on the cheek and finally leave.

As I walk out the house something drops from the sky. I quickly turn around and see none other than Alek. "What could you possibly want." I ask annoyed. "Not me Valentina. She said that since she has to go on a business trip or whatever and she said to keep a very close eye on you. She also said that you would have to stay at out penthouse until she comes back." He said. "When is she coming back?"


	5. I'm Chloethe mermaid

**HEY GUYS THX 4 SO MUCH REVIEWS! I ABSOLUTELY LUV ALL OF U!**

_Chloe's POV_

"Why fucking me!" I said to myself as I got out of school and headed to my house. As I opened my door I made my way to the kitchen. "Oh Chloe honey your home. Mrs. Valentina told me about you going to stay at her house with her niece until she comes back in 3 weeks. I didn't even know you met her niece or even BEST friends with her." Meredith said. _I didn't know that either. _I thought in my head.

"Umm yeah I didn't mention that to you? So sorry must've forgot…my bad." I said as I made my way upstairs.

Grabbing a duffle bag from my room I put all my underwear, bras, shorts, pants, shirts, and nightwear. Grabbing my toothbrush from my bathroom I said bye to my mom and headed outside. I went and called Amy to pick me up. 10 minutes later she pulled up and I got in. "Oh my god Chloe you're so lucky. You're staying with THE hottest guy at school. Most people can't say that about themselves." Amy said matter of factly. "Trust me Amy if those guys are anything like Alek, then those girls should be considered lucky." I joked. Then we pulled up. Amy followed me in the elevator. "How far up does he live." She asked once we past level 10. "Level 18…privacy you know." I said. "Umm sure." She said as he looked around. I laughed at the memory of me and Alek. I then opened the door with the key they gave me. I was then caught in a headlock. I quickly bit the hand and turned the arm around and heated it. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. I then let go. "Who are you?" I asked the girl. "I'm Jasmine…Alek's cousin. Did you heat up my arm." She said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. If you're going to be the only girl here in these 3 weeks I should start by introducing myself. Though you did put me in a headlock." I said to her. "Yeah sorry I um thought you were an intruder." She said. "It's really okay…I'm Chloe." I said as I put my hand out. "The mermaid?" she asked as she shook my hand. "That's me…Are you umm… Mai?" I asked her.

"Yeah…Amy!" she said as her eyes widened. "It's okay I know all about Chloe but really new on Mai." She said reassuringly. "Okay… good but Chloe can you please not tell my mother about this whole intruder thing because she would freak." Jasmine told me. "Why is that big of a deal. I mean someone who has a key…used the elevator…pretty normal." I told her. "Chloe I- were not normal. My mother is the pride leader of the whole San Francisco; soon it'll be me that's the pride leader." She said in a serious voice. "Okay… so I'm gunna go before this day gets any more weirder. Call me when you can Chlo." Amy said as she left.

"Bye Amy!" I said as she left.

"So which room would be mine?" I asked as I picked up my duffel bag. "The one to the right of the bathroom. It's kind of a guest bedroom… really plain so you can do whatever you want to it." She said as she showed it to me.

As she left I began to unzip my bag and put all the clothes I brought in the closet. I then began to strip the plain sheets off and put my lavender colored bed sheet on with my black with a strip of lavender in the middle cover on top with my pillow sheet that had the same design as my cover but with a flower on the side. I then looked around and decided to put my shoes lined up in a row in the closet. I then put my earrings and jewelry in a basket that was on a shelf.

I decided to look outside the window and saw it was at a pinkish color, that meant in an hour or so it would be night. So I went in the bathroom and took a shower for about 10 minutes went out and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. As I went in the room I dried my hair so it would only look like it was in a wet and flowy sate, but looked dry enough to know it was not wet. I then put on my pink and black bra with matching underwear. I then put on a pink shirt that stopped at the middle of my stomach. The shirt said in black cursive 'Dare to be wild'. I then put on black sweat pants.

When I got out of the room I out the dirty clothes in the hamper and went to the couch. I turned the TV on as Jasmine came in. "Come here." I said as I dragged over to the couch with me. I then went to on demand and clicked on music and put on "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. I then heard the door unlock and open then close but I was too busy dancing. Then me and Jasmine were saying the rap while shuffling together. My favorite part was about to come up, you know the part that says "_Wanna see ya… shake that, every day im shuffling." _We then began to do the dance they do on the video. When the song finished we were both laughing. Jasmine then plopped on the couch as I laughed some more. Jasmine then picked up the remote and started to scroll down the songs.

Just then, as quick as a flash, someone's hands wrapped around my waist. There face right by my ear. The person said in a whispery voice "You smell very good."


	6. Hi Brian!

**A/N- THX 2 U ALL! YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY LIKE…IT'S THE PPL WHO REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER I LUV YOU ALL**

**SHOUT OUT TO**

**Animefangirl95**

**ScissorLuv21**

**TwilightFreak28**

**Kunfupandalover**

**gator19**

"You smell very good." The person said. "Alek!" I giggled surprisingly as I pushed him away. "You are such a creep." I said as I put my hair in a ponytail. "Not my fault that I could smell you right when I came in the building." He said with a smirk. "Yeah well then maybe you should bathe more, and then that scent would be more… casual." I said as I made my way to my room. As I closed the door I saw he made a 'really' face.

I laughed to myself as I went to my closet. I decided now is the best time to go to Lana and beg for her forgiveness. I have to get a really good cover story though…

I went over to my closet and put on a black silk skirt, a white tee with a purple strip that goes through the middle, and a purple scarf. I looked through the jewelry basket and put on black studs.

As I felt my hair, I could feel the curl back in so I quickly straight ironed my hair down, and put black clips to pin it behind my ears. I put on brown eye shadow with a little purple at the top then put on white flip-flops. As I walked out Jasmine was in the kitchen getting something to drink while Alek was watching TV on the couch. "Bye guys I'm going out." I yelled as I left. "Out where?" Alek said from the couch. I turned around only to see him right behind me. "I have to go apologize to my boss, thanks to you," I said as I began to turn around. "Be back soon." He said in an orderly tone. "Whatever." I replied as I left.

As I ran over I saw Brian at the coffee shop I quickly ran over to him. "Brian!" I said as I faced him. "Hey Chloe! I haven't seen you around lately. It's like you were here one day and next day no show." He said as he tilted his head. "Yeah, well it's because I had a lot of stuff…going on." I said to him. "Oh well you want to get a coffee." He asked. "Umm I kind of have to say sorry to my boss about me not going to work." I told him. "I'll wait for you then." He said gently, smiling at me. I smiled back.

As I entered through the doors I saw Lana at the front desk.  
>Hey…Lana." I said as I went over. "Chloe where have you been I haven't seen you since I asked you to get some clothes from the storage." She say as she looks at me. "I'm so sorry Lana it's just that a lot of weird stuff had been happening lately. And by weird I mean totally crazy, and not at all expected. I mean the stuff in this world is...look I know that's not a good enough reason but-" I said until she interrupted me by saying "Chloe! Whatever happened I'm sure that you didn't mean to skip work. You're a great employee, even though I never mentioned it before i still think so." She said to me. "Wow so um I'll be hear Thursday." I said to her. "Sure. Now I believe someone is waiting for you." she told me. "How did-" "It's written all over your face." she replied.<p>

"Hey Brian." I said as I got out. "Hey! So let's get a coffee." He told me as we made our way over to the seats outside. He held the chair out for me and then went to his seat. 'What a gentleman!'I thought. "So what would you like?" he asked me. "Umm just a Caramel Macchiato." I said. "Cool." He replied, as he looked in my eyes. We sat like that for about 5 seconds. "So is this where you were planning to go." A voice said. A British voice said. "Alek?...Alek!" I whispered to myself making sure, then got up quickly and looked at him. "What are you doing here." I asked him. "Me? What are you doing here. I said to be back quickly. This is not quickly." He said referring to me and Brian. I folded my arms. "You don't tell me what to do Alek! I'm not some type of slave!" I yelled at him. "Chloe, are you okay?" Brian said as he got up and held my arms. 'Yeah." I said gently to him. "Who the hell is he?" Alek yelled. "I don't need to tell you." I said to him as I squinted my eyes. "Listen, whoever you are leave her alone." Alek said to him, as he pushed his hands off me. Brian pushed Alek, who only moved an inch. Alek smirked. i kinda felt sorry for him. While Alek was dragging me away I said "Call me!" to him as i made a call me sign . "Call her, I kill you." Alek said not even turning around. I then rolled my eyes.

As we entered the elevator I stood at the corner arms crossed. "You know you can't be mad at me for 3 weeks, it's impossible." He said to me smirking. I then sighed. "What's wrong Angel?" Alek teased. I had to bite my tongue so i didn't say anything. I quickly went out the elevator and opened the door to the penthouse. But as soon as I went in Alek pushed me up the wall. Holding my arms up. this isn't going to end well, i thought.


	7. Do you have a story?

**A/N- Hey here's the new chapter!**

_Chloe's POV_

Alek started to kiss my neck. The feeling felt really good, i almost moaned, but I was still mad at him. I made a little plan in my head. So, first I started to relax. He then loosened him grip. 'Bad choice.' I thought. I then wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hands went to my waist. I wrapped my legs around him as his started to kiss my lips. I then moved my hands to his hair. He licked my lips asking for entrance, but i didn't let him in. He groaned, as he started to move his hands up and down my back. This would have made a great make-out session if I wasn't mad at him. I then pulled his hair back... hard. He then yelled and let go of me. 'Bingo'. I then tripped him. He almost fell on his face. I quickly jumped on him so he could fall on the floor. Then I held his hands back.

"Don't do that again." I whispered menacing in his ear. i then bit his ear as i chuckled seductively in his ear. I quickly got up and went in Jasmine's room. "Hey Chloe." She said as I walked in. "Didn't you hear anything in there?" I asked her. "Yeah, but I knew it was only Alek and you." She said. "Oh." I said plainly. i then began to question Alek, and his abilities. "So Jasmine, what is Alek really. I mean I know he's Mai but…well... urg I don't know?" I said plopping on her bed. "Well you wanna hear a secret about him." Jasmine asked facing me. "Sure!" i said looking at her. "Okay so, I'll tell you a little secret about Alek... if you tell me what you are." She said to me. "Umm…a mermaid, I've told you that before remember." I said looking at her questioningly. "Yes, but you have outsmarted both Alek and I in one day. We are the San Francisco's best Mai." She told me.

I started to squirm. "Well... okay I'll tell you. I'm the daughter of King Liam and Queen Venus. I was sent here on land five years ago, when I was eleven, my mother holds great power. She came to a lady she got some inside info about, my adoptive mother, she decided she would e a great mother so she made her believe that she adopted me when I was six months. She then took some fake date of birth things and hid it under her bed which she knew Meredith would find, which she did. She then went to a hospital around their and made them believe that they gave away a perfectly human orphan to a good family… now that i think about it they really did a lot, you know. So I was sent here to find my perfect pair, since everyone below surface knew of my title as mermaid princess, they wanted me to find someone who would love me for me. Not for my title." I told her looking back at the memory almost about to cry. I didn't though, I was way too strong for that.

"Oh, Chloe! Do they ever visit?" Jasmine asked. "Well no, but they gave me this photo in reminder." I picked up a photo from inside my bra.

**(You can see what Chloe's mom and dad looks like on my profile.)**

"Chloe, they look just like you." She said gently. "Yeah." I said simply, as I put the photo back to its rightful place. "So... enough about me. Spill about Alek." I said to her. " Okay so Alek is the Uniter. The Uniter is a person chosen by Basset to stop the war between the humans and the Mai, who unites the Mai and the humans. Back in ancient times Mai were referred to the humans as protectors, but later in time the Mai were sick and tired of taking orders. That started a most bloody war, but in the end the Mai won. Even though some humans are still trying to extinct the Mai.

The humans who want to kill us are known as the Order. Not all humans want to kill us, or even know of us though.

Alek who was born in Russia, had his parents killed by the Order when he was only 3. He then was adopted by a couple in London. He stayed there until he was 14. When he was 14 he started to transform. His parents didn't want him, so they sent him to the street, where Valentina found him. He's stayed here ever since. He's been training and fighting here, when Valentina found out he was the Uniter." Jasmine said.

"Oh." I said feeling sad for him. "Yeah, cold life but you have to get over it somehow." Jasmine said to me. "So do you have a heart wrenching story too." I joked. She then became silent and looked down. "Yeah…I do." She said.


	8. What if's

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! And sorry about when chapters 6 and 7 were not related to Mai Mermaid, I made a mix up of my two story's sorry… NOW READ.**

"Jasmine, what happened to you?" I asked looking at her wide-eyed. Jasmine seemed like the responsible, not letting anyone show her real feelings type of person.

"Chloe… have you noticed that you have only seen my mom and me. Not my dad." She asked me. "Oh I just thought that he might be at some meeting, or work thing." I told her truthfully.

"Well the truth is back when I was just seven years old, my mom, dad, and me lived somewhere in the Indian part of the world. My parents had decent jobs. And one day while my parents were getting something from in the lobby, since we lived in a hotel, I heard a door open. I thought it was my mom and dad, so i peeked through my door, but instead it was two tall, muscular men. I didn't know who they were so naturally I hid under my bed. As I peeked from under the bed I saw them go in my parents room. I heard a lot of stuff crash in there. When they went out I saw them close the blinds. It was completely dark since we didn't have any lights on. I then heard what I was hoping to be my parents come through the door. I then went to the farthest part of my bed and started to cry as I head all the crashing and banging. I don't know why I stopped crying or why I decided to come out from under the bed, but I did. I then ran through the room and turned as many lights on as I could. "Jasmine!" I heard my father say. "Henry behind you!" My mother said to him, as she kept kicking and punching the guy she was fighting with until he was dead. When she turned around the tall guy took out a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Quickly my mom pushed him through the window as he fell to his death.

Soon we heard police sirens and such. She then went to me and said we had to leave quickly. I asked her what about dad and she screamed at me saying he won't be coming with us. I held in my tears and went along with her. I guess that's why I'm such a strong person now, i had to be since child hood. So, from there we moved to different places earning enough money to be good for life. At the end we ended up here at San Francisco, I was about 12 then. As time went by she had to go to more meetings and more ceremonies. Sometimes I would come along, others I would have to make due at home. She trained me though…even before I transformed, I guess that's why I'm known throughout San Fran.

One time when we were to go to a meeting together in London we found a 14 year old boy…and the rest is history." She told me, smiling a bit.

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug. "For what?" she asked me releasing from the hug. "Everything. For telling me this stuff, you are truly one of a kind. And I'm sorry for your lost. Maybe, this weekend we could go shopping or something." I asked her. "Yeah…that sounds great... really." She said to me smiling. "Well I'm going to go and talk to a fellow British boy." I said to her. "Don't do something you'll regret later." She told me." I turned and glared at her playfully. "As if." I told her.

I walked out the door and saw that Alek wasn't in the living room. I then walked in his room to see him lying on his bed. "Hey." I said to him, as he sat up. "Hey stranger." He said to me. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier… I shouldn't have did that. I was just so pissed at you and stuff." I said sitting next to him. "It's okay, I guess I should start getting used to that scent of yours since your going to be here for 3 weeks." He said with a smirk on his face. i chuckled. "So um…Jasmine told me about your um…past." I told him looking down. i saw him tense up. "I should go." I said quickly as i went for the door. "No! you can um...stay." He said walking to me. He intertwined our hands together and led me to his bed. "So you and that coffee guy," i glared at him. "What do you want me to call him!" he said getting annoyed. "His name is Brian." i said to him. "Well you and...Brian... are you two seeing each other or something?" he asked. "Umm...I don't know...sort of." i said to him looking around his room, trying not to look in his eyes. "Then what are we?" he asked. oh no, now i have to look at him. not that I don't, but...man this is complicated...WAIT complicated that's what we are. I then looked at him. Into his brown eyes. "Complicated." i said to him. "We are complicated." i said again clarifying. "What if i don't want to be complicated." He asked looking deep in my eyes. "They're a lot of what if's Alek. Don't believe in what if's." I said to him. I then kissed him gently on the lips. And walked out closing the door, and heading to my room.

**A/N- OKAY I DECIDED THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO FAST TO SOON, I MEAN THEY JUST MET...KIND OF.**


	9. Kisses

**A/N- Hey guys hope you like this chapter.**

Chloe's POV

I woke up, and looked at the clock. It read 7:52. I then got up took a shower and changed in a lavender bra with little white ruffles in the front, and matching lavender underwear. I then put on a lavender robe on that white cotton on the end of the robe. I tied it on, and then combed my hair a little so the curls in my hair looked un bed slept like. I grabbed a Victoria Secret catalog and went out where Jasmine was making breakfast. I saw Alek on the couch with some grey sweatpants on and no shirt on. I made my way to the stool, and just sat there looking at Alek's chest. His perfect 6 pact and a v that's cut short by his sweats. I then heard Jasmine clear her throat, I quickly widened my eyes and turned the stool around as I slammed my hands on the counter. "Oh my God! I was not just checking Alek out, I was not!" I kept saying to myself quietly. I heard Alek chuckle. "Shit!" i said to myself as i blushed.

I then turned around a little and saw Alek wink at me, with a smirk on his face. I then turned around and faced Jasmine, and watched her cook. "So Jazz you ready to go shopping to day." I asked her as I unfolded my robe and let it drop down. "Yeah." she said looking at me smiling. "So I think we should go to the mall, so we could shop at any stores we want to. It could be like a girl's day, no guy's allowed." I said to her. " Sorry baby but i have to go, I mean someone has to look out for me. I'm just so damn helpless." he said jokingly. I began to slouch. "Well i guess we could find SOMETHING to do, that'll be fun." I told her reassuringly. "I have some idea's." Alek said with a smirk, as he went and sat by the stool next to me. i squinted my eyes. "Shut up." I said to him. He went to kiss me but I put my hand in the way to stop him. "What!" he asked. "Nothing I just don't want to feel like I'm cheating." I told him. "Cheating on who, you're not in a relationship." he said incredulous. "Say's you." I muttered. "Okay who then." he asked annoyed. " I put my robe back on. "I'm planning on Brian." I said as Jasmine handed me my plate. I then took my plate and magazine and headed to the couch. I put my plate and magazine on the table, as Alek walked to me.

He then sat really close to me. He whispered in my ear "You think that a fucking human can compare to me. You think a human can make you feel the way I make you feel. You think that human can ever compete with me. Please! He isn't even high enough for your standards, but I guess you like that don't you. I guess you like feeling unsatisfied. Not my problem! I can have any girl I wanted, I DON'T need you, so you can go running to that human. Well go on be my guest Chloe. As if he's worth your time anyway! You know, what if and as if are two different things, learn the difference." Then he walked away to the table eating his food.

I think I was about to cry. His words really stung. I then became very sad/pissed off...and i hated that feeling. I then picked up my plate of food at walked over to Alek and dumped it over his head. Then i picked up his plate and dumped it over him again. I then ran to my room and locked the door, I then started to cry.

I don't know how long I've been crying when someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" I yelled crying some more. "It's Jasmine." the person said. I then went and opened the door. Once Jasmine was in I went back to my bed and started crying again. "Sh. sh. It's alright Chloe." Jasmine kept saying until I stopped crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" Said Jasmine gently. I nodded. "Jasmine...i'm so sorry." I said sniffing. "Why, Chloe?" she said confused. "We were supposed to go to the mall and now its," i looked at my alarm clock. "10:09." i finished. "Chloe, It's okay we can o anytime. We have 3 weeks." She said. I then started to cry again. "Oh no! Another day with Alek would be pain, but weeks... I can't do this." I said. Jasmine then went and got some tissue's. "Here. Clean yourself up. I know what would make you happy...shopping!" Jasmine said trying to make me happy. "You right Jazz! Who needs Alek when they're hundreds of fish in the sea." I said standing up. "I'm going to go get ready, you tell Alek to get his ass up!" I told Jasmine. "KAY!" she said and got up.

I went to the bathroom and put some water in the lower part of my eye so the redness would go away. I blew my nose until i could breath through my nose again. Next i wet my hair so the curls would come back naturally. I then went back to my room and put on my pink Victoria Secret dress that went to my thigh. I then put on my Victoria Secret pink shoes on. **(You can see what they look like on my profile.)**

I then put on my pink lip gloss, and my silver studs. I walked out to see Alek in only a black tank top and jeans, but he still looked hot as hell. I then saw Jasmine had on a simple purple shirt on with black jeans, with black converse on. I widened my eyes. "Jasmine, we HAVE to buy you a better wardrobe!" i said to her as I linked arms with her. She laughed, and soon enough so did I. We walked together talking about what were going to do once we get to the mall. "What car are we taking." I asked her. "Mine." Alek said behind us. I rolled my eyes. Everything got silent as Alek led us toward his dark blue Jaguar. He got in and opened the door from his seat when he saw me coming. I just got in the back seat with Jasmine. He then sighed really loud, and slammed the door shut. I once again rolled my eyes, as I sighed. As Alek sped to the Mall he parked in a opened parking space right in front of the mall. As Alek got out he went and opened the door for me. I just got out on Jasmine's side. I heard him mutter fuck as he slammed the car door again. I then linked arms with Jazz again. "Jazz how about we get some slushie's?" I asked her. "Sure." She said. We then began to walk inside as every guy we passed kept staring at me. Of course I paid no attention to though...well except this one guy with black hair and blue eyes! That is so rare. So of course i winked at him. He nodded and started to walk over. "Hi." i said to him. "Hey, um I'm Damian." He said smiling. "Chloe." I said. "Are you by any chance single?" He asked seductively. Well this is it the moment of truth..."No, actually I'm taken."I said to him with a frown. "Oh! Well that's too bad, I would love to go out sometime but since that guy behind you is giving me a glare I think that's your boyfriend." He said still smiling. "Oh no! He's not my boyfriend, it's this other guy Brian...kind of. I'm actually waiting for him to ask me but..." I ended there. "Oh well, I hope the best for you." he said.

"Thanks...Damian." I said. We started to just smile at each other. "So, those slushie's Chloe." Jasmine said. "Oh yeah! Um bye." I said to him. "Bye." he put his hand up for a handshake, but i just chuckled at gave him a hug. "Come on Jazz." i said to Jasmine as we linked arms again and headed off to the slushie place. There I saw Brian. "Brian!" I said as I ran to him and gave him a long hug. As we pulled away I asked "What brings you here." "Luck i guess since I'm with you." he said. I blushed. I then heard a growl from behind me but I didn't care. Brian started to lean, i went back at first but then leaned in too until our lips met.


	10. Meet Miami!

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL MY FANS. I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER HAD A KISS BETWEEN…BRIAN AND CHLOE…EWWW BUT IT'S FOR A REASON TRUST ME.**

Chloe's POV

Instantly once me and Brian's lips connected it felt wrong, and I felt guilty. I mean Alek is probably watching all of this, and thinking whoknowswhat. So I did what any girl would do I broke the kiss, smiled a bit and walked over to Jasmine.

"Where's Alek?" I said to her frowning. "I don't know, once he saw you two kiss I guess he left." Jasmine said looking at me. I was really about to cry now, but I held it in. I've been crying over him already today, and that's still too much crying. "Well we'll find him sooner or later." I said. We then hooked arms and started to buy bras, thongs, panties, shirts, skirts, pants, and shorts. I also got a few dresses, and a little fusing with Jasmine she finally got some dresses too.

After we paid for the clothes we went outside, and Alek's car was gone. 'Really Alek?' I thought to myself. We decided to walk home. When we got to the elevator we were both laughing because a guy tripped downstairs and hit his nose, of course we held our laughter in. "Bye the time we came to the door we were trying to catch our breath. As I lifted all the bags that were in both my hands, to come to my arms so I could open the door. As soon as I came in I saw a longed haired, brunette on top of Alek, making out on the couch. I gasped. As they heard me and Jasmine they parted. Alek of course had a smirk on his face. 'That asshole' I thought to myself. "So what did you girls buy?" Alek taunted. "That's none of your concern." I told him coldly. "Ouch. Why the rudeness Chloe?" Alek said. I could feel the smirk in his voice. "I'm not being rude just stating fact." I told him finally turning around. He then looked me up and down, and then winked. Luckily the girl didn't see. I then gained my confidence and went over to them. Alek lifted one of his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him, I then turned to the girl. I put some hair that got in my face behind my ear. "Hi, I'm Chloe. You are?" I said as sweetly as I could be. She sat up a bit. "I'm Miami…but SOME people call me Mimi." She said making it clear that by some people she meant not me. Wow someone thinks she's badass. She hasn't met me yet, because if she had she'd know I'm the only badass here. Or outside of school anyway, it would be a waste at school. "Oh, well hope you two have fun…Mimi." I said putting a fake smile on my face. I then turned on my heel and walked to my room, as I closed the door I winked at Alek.

Alek's POV

'Man she's so sexy." I thought as she left. She then winked at me, and I bit my lower lip. I was still staring at the door for a few seconds before I turned my attention back to Mimi. I started to make out with her again. Soon it got boring…well for me, so while I was still kissing her I tuned in to Chloe's room. She was changing her clothes. She slid off her dress, and took her shoes off. Right now she was only in her bra and underwear. I then stopped kissing Mimi. "I, uh have to go ask Chloe something." I told her. She sighed. "Hurry up!" she said annoyed. I ignored her and went inside Chloe's room and locked the door. "Alek!" She said as she tried to look for something to put over herself. "Sh." I said as I put a finger to my mouth, and signaled that Mimi was still out there. "Why are you here…you know what don't answer that." She said blowing out a big gust of air. I walked over to her slowly. I walked behind her and gently moved all her hair to lie on her right shoulder. I kissed her neck slowly. As I was kissing her neck she started to moan my name. I moved my hands to her hips and pushed her closer to me. I suddenly turned her around and kissed her gently on her lips. "I don't want to be complicated." I whispered to her. She shivered at my sound and I smirked. "I'm sorry. Earlier today when I kissed Brian I did it out of hurt. I felt like I wasn't needed, I felt like you didn't need me. And when I finished I knew I didn't like him anymore, but when I came here and saw you kissing that girl I didn't know what to do so I played it like it didn't matter." She whispered back to me. "You want me to make her leave?" I asked her. "Yeah." She whispered as she led me to the door.


	11. Oh my fucking God!

**A/N- Hey all you fanfictioners! I really hope you like this chapter!**

_Alek's POV_

After Chloe led me to the door. She kissed me lightly, and I left out her room. "Hey baby!" Mimi said as she stood up and walked to me. "Uh hey, listen you need to leave, I have some important stuff to do." I told her. I didn't want her to know about Chloe and I…just yet. "But- hey-wait-please-um-ALEK!" she said as I kept pushing her out the door. "Thanks." I said as the door closed and I locked it.

I heard Chloe go into the shower, so I took her bags in her room. After I went and sat on the couch. "So…you and Chloe?" Jasmine said as she sat on the couch and nudged me. I smiled a bit. "What are you talking about Jasmine?" I said to her. "It's just that the sudden sexual attention you two are giving to each other means something." She said as she looked at me smiling wide as ever. "Whatever Jazz." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" Chloe said as she came toward us. She had black sweats on, and a white tank top on with her hair in a messy bun. "Oh nothing. Oh and Alek don't forget your new protector is coming tomorrow." Jasmine said. "Yeah, yeah I know." I said waving her off. She faked a hurt expression. "Fine I guess I'll just be off then." She said as she walked to her room. Chloe giggled as Jasmine left…smiling.

_Chloe's POV_

As I faced Alek, his attention was now on the basketball game. I got up…slowly, I then sat on him facing his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I then began to kiss his neck. He began to moan my name. I went back up to his face and began to kiss him…and kiss him…and kiss him.

Right about now I was sat down on the counter, and Alek was in front of me. Yes, we were still making out. I heard Alek…growl? I leaned out of the kiss to see Alek's eyes in green slits. And he still makes it look sexy…DAMN!

He was still breathing hard. "Alek?" I whispered. I began to kiss him again, more lightly this time. I don't think he liked that because when I opened my eyes at the sudden loneliness of my lips, he was gone. I don't know if he went out, or went to his room, but I sure wasn't gonna upset him again…maybe.

She peeked in his room. He was lying down on his bed, eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleep though. I walked to his bed. I already knew he would hear me anyway. I climbed on and lay next to him. I put my arms around him. He was still facing the other way. I kissed his cheek, and then got up to leave.

I went over to Jasmine's room. "Hey Jasmine." I said to her. "Hey what's up." She said as she lowered the TV volume. "Nothing, nothing. So I was thinking that maybe you, me and Amy could have a movie night. And if you think about it it's not that bad because you could still watch over Alek, and have fun." I said pleadingly to her. She smiled, giving it thought. She closed her eyes for about a second then smiled as she opened them. "Sure, sure. But on only one condition." She told me. I tilted my head. "What?" I said. "I get to pick the movie." Jasmine said and we both laughed together. I really like this girl Jasmine, she's cool…for a Mai.

"I'll call Amy, get the popcorn ready, and the blankets. You go pick the movie and bring the pillows, and such." I told Jazz. She nodded. "Great!" I then ran to the couch and text Amy's number.

Chloe (regular) **Amy (bold)**

Hey, hey! Wanna come over?

**Uh sure! And I'll invite Paul too!**

*Eye roll* Whateva pleazez u! J

**O_O! Watever…So its 6 rite now so I'll come in about 7ish.**

Okay cool! C ya!

**Bye Chica!**

After that I sit there smiling, and smiling. "Oh!" I shout out of nowhere, I almost forgot. I then went and put the popcorn in the microwave for 3 minutes and went to get like 6 covers. After I set up the covers and such I went to the bathroom and washed my face off. I then went and changed into a blue tank-top, a pink sweat jacket on, and pink shorts. I redid my hair so it was in a better looking high bun. I ran to the kitchen and put the popcorn in a black bowl. I then put some peppermint gum in my mouth. Keeps from getting hungry. I went to Alek's room and jumped on his bed. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! COME ON I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEEEPPPING!" I yelled. He then grabbed my legs and pulled me down. "What the fuck Chloe." He said, but he was laughing anyways. "Come on we are having a movie night with Jazz, Amy, and Paul." I said. "Okay, okay." He said getting up still holding me. He let me down on my tippy toes and we were looking into each other's eyes. We were nose to nose about to kiss, when the doorbell ring. "Ahhhh!" I screamed excitedly as I went away from Alek and went to open the doors.

"Oh my fucking God!" I screamed and then jumped into the persons arms.


	12. Liam!

**A/N- HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER… You can see Liam on my profile, along with Amy, Paul, and Liam's **

_Chloe's POV_

"Liam! Oh my God how did you get here!" I screamed as he put me down. He walked in. "Maybe it'd be better if they told you." Liam said as he pointed to the door. "Surprise!" Yelled Amy and Paul said as they peeked their heads in the door, while their hands were up. "Amy! Paul! Oh my gods…why aren't you two in pajamas?" I asked turning from excited to confused.

"Um, hello? If I'm gonna come over for a movie night, I not going to ride all the way here in some pink PJ's." Amy said picking up her and Paul's duffle bag. I tilted my head and squinted at Liam. "So tell me again how you got here." I said, holding onto his hand. "Well, when me and Paul were coming over we saw Liam just sitting getting a coffee," "So Amy slammed on her brakes!" Paul added cutting Amy off. Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyways! I stopped the car, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Long story short, he came to see you. Awww!" Amy said squealing at the end.

"Really! Awe!" I said. He smiled at me, a big bright smile. "Did you even pack anything?" I asked him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Umm…" He said smiling apologetically and slightly amused. I giggled. "You can just use some of Alek's clothes." I said. "What?" Alek told me, looking pissed. I turned around to him. "What, boys don't share clothes?" I asked. "Not really." He said. "Well then you'll have to settle with sleeping in your clothes…or luckily without a shirt...or pants!" I said the last part quietly. "Hmm." Liam said to me. I widened my eyes.

"What?" I quickly said, eyes wide. "Did you-" "Okay now," I said loudly cutting Liam off. He chuckled. "Since everyone is here now let's get that movie on." I said pointing to the TV. Liam was about to take my hand, but Alek pulled me over next to him. I kept looking at Alek until he talked.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Jealous much." I said as I folded my arms, smirking.

"Needless much." He said not even looking at me.

"I'm certainly not feeling needless now. You should be the one to think…you don't even know WHAT he is." I said smirking, as I turned towards him. He was biting his tongue I know it.

"Fine! What is he Chloe?" Alek asked. "Not in that attitude." I said, laughing at the end. His jaw was tense, I was fighting the urge to touch it. "Chloe dear, tell me." He said through his teeth.

I sighed. "I GUESS that's good enough, Alek, but next time it's better have a please. So, Liam is an ancient descendent of the Egyptian Goddess Isis. You know, Isis the wife of Osiris and the mother of Horus. The appearance of her is a woman with headdress in the shape of a throne and replaced as hands were a pair of cow horns with a sun disk. Osiris, who is the god of the dead, and ruler of the underworld. He is the very meaning of magick, AND he can heal the dead! So cool! Anyway, Osiris was the brother/husband of Isis, and the brother of Nepthys and Seth. The appearance of him is a mummified guy wearing a white cone-like headdress with feathers.

He was also the father of Horus. Horus being the most well-known as the protector of the ruler of Egypt. You know one of my favorite story's was the one where after Osiris was murdered by his brother Seth, Horus fought with Seth for the throne of Egypt.

In this battle, Horus lost one of his eyes. The eye was restored to him and it became a symbol of protection for the ancient Egyptians. After this battle, Horus was chosen to be the ruler of the world of the living." After I said all that from memory I had everyone's attention.

Liam started to clap. "Well, well, well Ms. King I thought that you forgot about all those stories." He said to me. "How can I forget, those stories were always so… interesting." I said to him smirking. He chuckled lightly. "Well you forgot some stuff." He said to me as he got from off the couch. He sat towards me. "Oh did I now?" I said sarcastically, while tilting my head.

"Yes like how Anubis was the god who helped to embalm Osiris after he was killed by Seth, Seth was the god of chaos. Thus, Anubis was the god who watched over the process of mummifying people when they died. Geb, the god of the earth, was also the father of Osiris, Isis, Nepthys and Seth. Also, how when Seth and Horus fought for the throne of Egypt, Geb made Horus the ruler of the living. Hathor, who was a protective goddess. She was also the goddess of love and joy.

And Hathor was the wife of Horus, and was sometimes thought of as the mother of the pharaoh. Nephthys was a protective goddess of the dead, who Nephthys was the sister of Isis and Osiris, and the sister/wife of Seth. Nephthys was also the mother of Anubis. Nut was the sky-goddess, whose body created a vault or canopy over the earth. Nut was the sister/wife of Geb, the god of the earth.

She was also the mother of Isis, Osiris, Nepthys and Seth. Oh! And Ra-Horakhty was a combination of the gods Horus and Ra. Horus was a god of the sky, and Ra was the god of the sun. Thus, Ra-Horakhty was thought of as the god of the rising sun. Also, back to Seth, He was the brother of Osiris and Isis, as well as the brother/husband of Nepthys. He murdered his brother Osiris, then battled with his nephew Horus to be the ruler of the living. And… that is about all you missed, maybe you should…pay attention more." Liam said smirking.

"Maybe, but I recall you didn't have anything bad to say, and who cares about the itty bitty stuff." I said seductively. "Just about everyone, Chlo. Everyone but us." He said in a sexy tone.

"So who else is up." Amy said. Liam winked at me. I just rolled my eyes, playfully. "So…Alek you tell us about your Mai thingys." I said to him. "Mai thingys?" He said, I laughed. "Yeah!" I said to him.

"Ok, so… Mai things. Bastet our ancient mother, was also a protective goddess. Bastet was one of the daughters of the sun god, Ra. Ra was the sun god. He was the most important god of the ancient Egyptians. In the underworld, Ra appeared as a man with the head of a ram. Ra was swallowed every night by the sky goddess Nut, and was reborn every morning. Her appearance is a woman whose body arches across the sky, wearing a dress decorated with stars. And I won't get into her because…Liam already did.

Sekhmet was the goddess of war. Also, known as Bestet's double. Her other side, but they were still two very different people. Originally she was viewed as the protector goddess of Lower Egypt.

A protector, she was seen as defender of the pharaoh, and consequently of the later chief male deity, Ra, who was also a solar deity, gaining her the titles Lady of Flame and Eye of role in the pantheon became diminished as Sekhmet, a similar lioness war deity, became more dominant in the unified culture of Lower and Upper Egypt. In the first millennium BC, when domesticated cats were popularly kept as pets, Bastet began to be represented as a woman with the head of a cat and ultimately emerged as the Egyptian cat-goddess par excellence. With the unification of the two Egypts, many similar deities were merged into one or the other, the significance of Bast and Sekhmet, to the regional cultures that merged, resulted in a retention of both, necessitating a change to one or the other.

During later dynasties, Bast was assigned a lesser role in the pantheon, but retained. The lioness represented the war goddess and protector of both lands. As the fierce lion god Maahes of Nubia later became part of Egyptian mythology, during the time of the New Kingdom, Bastet was held to be the daughter of Amun Ra, a newly ascending deity in the Egyptian pantheon during that late dynasty. Bastet became identified as his mother in the Lower Egypt, near the delta. Similarly the fierce lioness war goddess Sekhmet, became identified as the mother of Maashes in the Upper Egypt. As divine mother, and more especially as protector, for Lower Egypt, Bastet became strongly associated with Wadjet, the patron goddess of Lower Egypt. She eventually became Wadjet-Bast, paralleling the similar pair of patron (Nekhbet) and lioness protector (Sekhmet) for Upper Egypt. Bast fought an evil snake named Apophis. Later scribes sometimes renamed her Bastet, a variation on Bast consisting of an additional feminine suffix to the one already present, thought to have been added to emphasize pronunciation; perhaps it is a diminutive name applied as she receded in the ascendancy of Sekhmet in the Egyptian pantheon. Since Bastet literally meant, (female) of the ointment jar.

Her name was related with the lavish jars in which Egyptians stored their perfume. Bast thus gradually became regarded as the goddess of perfumes, earning the title, perfumed protector. In connection with this, when Anubis became the god of embalming, Bast, as goddess of ointment, came to be regarded as his wife. The association of Bastet as mother of Anubis, was broken years later when Anubis became identified as the son of Nephthys. Lower Egypt's loss in the wars between Upper and Lower Egypt led to a decrease in the ferocity of Bast. Thus, by the Middle Kingdom she came to be regarded as a domestic cat rather than a lioness. Occasionally, however, she was depicted holding a lioness mask, hinting at her potential ferocity.

Because domestic cats tend to be tender and protective of their offspring, Bast also was regarded as a good mother, and she was sometimes depicted with numerous kittens. Consequently, a woman who wanted children sometimes wore an amulet showing the goddess with kittens, the number of which indicated her own desired number of children. Eventually, her position as patron and protector of Lower Egypt led to her being identified with the more substantial goddess Mut, whose cult had risen to power with that of Amun, and eventually being syncretized with her as Mut-Wadjet-Bast. Shortly after, in the constantly evolving pantheon, Mut also absorbed the identities of the Sekhmet-Nekhbet pairing as well.

This merging of identities of similar goddesses has led to considerable confusion, leading to some attributing to Bastet the title Mistress of the Sistrum (more properly belonging to Hathor, who had become thought of as an aspect of the later emerging Isis, as had Mut), and the Greek idea of her as a lunar goddess (more properly an attribute of Mut) rather than the solar deity she was. The native Egyptian rulers were replaced by Greeks during an occupation of Egypt that lasted almost five hundred years.

These new rulers adopted many Egyptian beliefs and customs, but always "interpreted" them in relation to their Greek culture. These associations sought to link the antiquity of Egyptian culture to the newer Greek culture, thereby lending parallel roots and a sense of continuity. Indeed, much confusion occurred with subsequent generations; the identity of Bast slowly merged among the Greeks during their occupation of Egypt, who sometimes named her Ailuros (Greek for cat), thinking of Bast as a version of Artemis, their own moon goddess. the Greeks Bast is thought of as the sister of Horus, whom they identified as Apollo (Artemis' brother), and consequently, the daughter of the later emerging deities, Isis and Ra. Roman occupation of Egypt followed in 30 BC, and their pantheon of deities also was identified with the Greek interpretations of the Ancient Egyptians.

The introduction of Christianity and Muslim beliefs followed as well, and by the sixth century AD only a few vestiges of Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs remained, although the cult of Isis had spread to the ends of the Roman Empire." I said to everyone. Chloe kept looking at me then smiled. "Cool." She said. I smiled to. "Well tell us about your ancient history." I said to her.

_Chloe's POV_

"Okay, but I'm not all that exciting with my Greek stuff. It seems like all you Egyptian people are so cool." I said. "Chloe…don't be a downer. I am nothing but human so go!" Amy told me laughing at the end.

"Okay! Okay. So With Aphrodite mythology has one of its best known goddesses. In Roman mythology Venus was her name. "Aphrodite" means foam-born. The name comes from the origin myth of Aphrodite were Uranus was castrated by Cronus and the offending organ thrown into the sea. The foam from this event gave birth to Aphrodite. There is a picture by Botticelli called "The Birth of Venus" which ignores the more unpleasant parts of this tale and shows Venus, naked except for some skillfully placed cloth, raising out of the sea in a clam shell. There is also a story that Aphrodite was the daughter of Zeus and Dione. Dione was the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys.

Ino, the granddaughter of Venus, was chased by her husband, who had been driven mad by the goddess Juno. He killed one of her children, but she took the other and climbed to the top of a cliff and jumped into the sea. Venus begged Neptune to make them into demi-gods, to become his own servants. She only had a little bit of time before she and her child died there in the sea. He agreed and changed Ino into the goddess Leucothea, and her son into the god Palaemon.

From there on, the lived as mermaids. Neptune only gave them one task. To spy on the humans above, if they aren't satisfied with their life then they could come live in the sea. Soon people started to fertilize and Neptune didn't need them to do the task. So for their great work they were given many great powers, Neptune gave them their own city, and they were crowned King and Queen. They named the city Camereon from Ino's lost child. Neptune also gave a few other people powers. So some more powerful people can rule before me." I said. Everyone, but Liam, Amy, and Paul was looking at me astonished.

"Well now that, that's over let's finish the rest of the movie!" Amy said saving me. 'Thanks!" I mouthed her. She smiled.

I sat closer to Alek and lay on his chest. We sat under the covers, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I slowly fell asleep. I really like Alek…but what about Liam?

**Next day**

I yawned as I woke up. I tried to sit up but something was keeping me from. I saw Alek still asleep, and still holding unto my waist. So I stayed there, looking at everyone. Paul and Amy shared the couch, Jasmine and Liam shared the other couch. Okay, I'm done! I pulled Alek's arms off of me and sat up. I plopped my hands on the covers, thinking about what to do next. As soon as I blinked Alek was next to me awake, alive, and annoyingly smirking.

"Did you have a nice night?" Alek said…still smirking. "Considering what exactly?" I asked him, smirking myself. "Considering, you were moaning my name while you slept." Alek said smirking even wider. I laughed as I playfully pushed him. "As if!" I said. "I don't see why you don't believe me." He asked. "I'm so hot I wouldn't be surprised if I heard Jasmine moaning my name." He added. I widened my eyes. "Ewww! You are so fucked up!" I said laughing, wiping some tears from my eyes.

After I was done he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back, licking his lips for invitation to his tongue. He let me in of course, I mean who wouldn't? I don't mean to be cocky but…well I guess I do…Whatever! We began to roam each other's bodies. We stood up, and went to his room. Knocking some things over in the process. Yes! Finally made to his bed…

**Jasmine's POV**

I woke up at the sudden noise of the too heartbeats ringing in my head. I saw everything…BUT I was too tired to do anything so I just wrapped myself around Liam and enjoyed his warmth.


End file.
